zombidlefandomcom-20200223-history
10 Year Anniversary
|beginning = 22nd November 2018 |end = 23rd January 2019 }} 10 Year Anniversary is an event that began on November 22, 2018, right after Halloween event, and lasted 2 months. This event Berzerk Studio celebrate their anniversary and it includes many references to their other projects. Other Games You can try Berzerks Studio's other games that are referenced in this event. Just Shapes and Beats "Just Shapes & Beats" is a chaotic co-op musical bullet-hell based on three simple things: avoid Shapes, move to the kick-ass Beats, and die, repeatedly. Berzerk Ball 2 Inflict pain and suffering to our Geek in twelve different manners, toss him across the beautiful lush landscapes of Berzerk Land, beat him senseless in various mini-games, break his spirit by unlocking brand new attacks, share the fun and gang up on him with friends, you can even scar him emotionally using our revolutionary make-over machine! Trap Master They're coming to invade...They're coming to lay their hands on a treasure that is not their own... As the dungeon's Monster Master, it is César and Maurice's job to keep the treasure hunters from reaching the Doom Chest by every mean possible...Fireballs, fangs, claws and whole lot of booby traps, for example! Mechanical Commando series Take control of a good old-fashioned, massive mechanical commando and show them who's the boss! Keep the trigger down tight and charge through the enemy war zone. Unleash your devastating Machine Gun Cannon, deploy your dreaded Rocket Launcher or use any of the multitude of weapons at your disposal to destroy anyone who dares to get in your way! Swordless Ninja Little Ninja Mabushi lived happily with his girlfriend Miyuki, and nothing could stop the sun from shining when he was wearing his precious sword, which he only used to maintain peace...until a dark figure crawled out from the shadow. The evil Gorbazaki, who was jealous of Mabushi, stole his sword and kidnapped Miyuki when he was asleep! Mabushi is determined to get his girlfriend back, swordless style. Ancient Portal The Berzerk World portal is shown flying in the upper left corner of the world map (and nightmare world). Another way to the Berzerk World is via the Ancient Portal located at the very beginning of the Amero Kingdom. World Overview The difficulty of the Challenges and Locations depends on the highest ever reached difficulty. * Locations: 7 * Challenges: 4 * Bolt Store Map Challenges The level of the Challenges depends on the highest level the player has ever reached (denoted as x in following table). Note: The Geekbot can be beaten once per timeline (see Time Portal). The level of this boss increases by 25 levels each time he is defeated. Bosses Nuts For the time of the event, metal nuts are a special currency used to buy event items. Nuts drop from destroyed houses in all kingdoms with a chance that is determined based on the number of nuts collected so far. This mechanic was implemented to help every player reach their goal even if they access the event later than the others. For a more thorough explanation see Event mechanics. Nut Multiplier The gain of Nuts may be raised by buying unique Nut Items at the Nut Store or by completing the 10 Year Anniversary Challenges. Basic Nut Multiplier is 1. Nuts Store Berzerk's quotes *''We couldn't have done it without you'' *''You're the best! Especially you!'' *''Time really flies'' To access to the shop you must press on the currency that is in right top corner! Purchasable Items Crafting Recipes Houses All buildings in Berzerk Land has this metallic feel to it. Notes * On the map of the event world Nut Store is labeled as "Bolt Store". * There supposed to be addition item that would work almost same as durahell battery, but was remove because of that. __FORCETOC__ Category:Events Category:2018 Category:10th Anniversary Category:Anniversary